


Pandora's Box

by serpenterouge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Inspired by Poetry, Mysticism, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one of my early works in writing,its not a story,just something that came to my mind.<br/>It consists of several parts , closer to a monologue.<br/>Inspired by Pandora's Box hence the name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> This one of my early works in writing,its not a story,just something that came to my mind.  
> It consists of several parts , closer to a monologue.  
> Inspired by Pandora's Box hence the name.

 

Pt1: Pandora's Pleas

 

I wish for a box where I can lay there all my misery, all my pain, my past lives all of them and lock it and lose the key, perhaps by doing this all my troubles would disappear, and then I would live a better life. Many have said that by experiencing pain and sorrow only then you can taste true happiness, what if all I had was those awful feelings and happiness never came to knock on my door, don't I a poor wretched human deserve to start anew, did I use all my chances already?!!

 

I told myself whatever others might say doesn't interest me, about how mistakes and other ill feelings and experiences can shape us to be stronger and to the people who we are, I quit, I don’t care for them anymore no matter how it will change me, so grant my wish if you may and give me that box, I have nothing to lose anymore.

 

To someone like you it’s a mere magical box, but to me it's my savior, the only way to move on with my life , so I beg, no I won't even beg, it's more of a favor for a troubled soul who lived all her life in turmoil and dismay.

 

What say you, will you grant it to me??!!

 

Pt2.Aftermath

 

Pandora was give the box, but as always nothing comes for free, she had to cast away her life as human and stay like this not living nor dead, for infinity having to make sure that box never be opened by anyone, for it will turn the world into a bleak, lifeless one with all the sadness, grief and despair of Pandora's past life has been placed in that bejeweled little box, no one wanted to even imagine the mishaps it will bring on human kind.

 

Sadly for Pandora her wish yes was granted ,but the happiness she thought it would bring her, was nothing but a mere mirage, yes her beauty as it is, untouched, it will stay like that ,for she won't age, spending eternity with her bejeweled box, watching all the people she once knew dying over time, trying to reach them for one last goodbye, she isn’t able to do even that, her only relation to the world of the living is this mural, which shows whatever she wishes to see from that world she once belonged to.

 

Pt3.Pandora's words

 

You might think my fate is cruel, but I brought this on myself, it is what I wished for, no place for regrets anymore in my heart.

 

Come to think of it, yes I am not able to tell all the ones I left behind how I truly loved them or bid them farewell, all I can do is cry them and move on.

 

 besides if only people knew of my sacrifice they would raise me a heroine and a savior, for I even if it’s a little bit ,I took with me all of that which caused them misery, the world is slightly a happier place, or so I thought!

 

My current dwelling place isn’t all bad, it's more like a waiting place between heaven and the underworld, it's always night time in here, but I can see the stars, the crickets and creatures of the nights are my companions, if I felt lonely I can always watch the human world from that mural over there.

 

If you wonder if my situation saddens me when I think about it deeply, I do get sad, after all eternity is a long time after all!!

 

I would rather not weep over something I can't change, it is useless, and for I know I will never leave this place, time will be just another meaningless thing to me, to make things easier for me, I have to ignore all my feelings, cast them away, they will only bring me pain, ironically pain and sorrow was the reason that brought me here, I only wished that I would lose all feelings and emotions as I became an immortal being, alas that didn’t happen.

I will keep watching over this box, protecting the human's future for eternity or when my wish granter would free me away from this burden, till that time it's only me, this box and the creatures of the night.  



End file.
